1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic performance apparatus for reproducing automatic performance data comprising a series of performance data, an automatic performance program run on a computer in order to reproduce the automatic performance data, and a storage medium storing the automatic performance data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H10-97250, an automatic performance apparatus has been well-known which reproduces automatic performance data comprising a series of performance data to which channel numbers each of which is assigned to one channel among a plurality of channels and represents the assigned channel are added. In the automatic performance apparatus, a specific channel or instrument (a tone color) is designated in order to block the reproduction of performance data on the designated channel or musical instrument. Alternatively, the designation is made in order to allow the reproduction of performance data on the designated channel or musical instrument, while blocking the reproduction of performance data on other channels or musical instruments.
However, the above conventional art poses an inconvenience to a user. Namely, the user is required to know all the performance parts or musical instruments assigned to the channels in order to make a designation. Furthermore, the conventional art is insufficient in that, in a case of one musical instrument being assigned to a plurality of channels such as a backing part and solo part, the designation is unable to be done because performance data to be blocked or to be performed solo cannot be identified.